The present invention relates generally to circuit module packaging, and more specifically, to a method and circuit module package for automated switch actuator insertion.
Removable circuit modules or cards are increasing in use to provide storage and other electronic functions for devices such as digital cameras, personal computing devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Other memory cards uses include multi media cards and recently, secure digital (SD) cards.
SD cards require a movable switch actuator to activate a switch within mating receptacles for the SD cards. The switch actuator requirement typically dictates that a special housing be created that incorporates the switch actuator on the edge of the module housing.
Various solutions to switch actuator incorporation exist as write-protect switch actuators for SD card designs, such as metal clips that are attached after assembly of the SD card housings, plastic switch actuators that are manually inserted into a void in an SD card housing and plastic switch actuators that are manually inserted into the SD card housing prior to gluing the housing.
The assemblies are glued rather than ultrasonically welded to avoid welding the switch actuator to the housing, but care must also be taken to avoid gluing the switch actuator to the housing.
External metal actuators are not permitted in Secure Digital Card applications and manual placement of switch actuators is a time-consuming and error-prone process. Also, handling of the switch actuator component and housing assembly is complicated by designs wherein the actuator must be inserted prior to or after joining of the housing portions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a circuit module package and method for automated switch actuator insertion whereby a circuit module housing may be integrated with a switch actuator prior to final assembly. It would further be desirable to provide a housing and switch actuator that may be assembled by ultrasonic welding without welding the switch actuator to the housing.
A method and circuit module package for automated switch actuator insertion provides automated assembly of circuit modules having an integrated switch actuator, such as Secure Digital cards. The circuit module package housing includes a channel for retaining the switch actuator during shipment of subassemblies and during the assembly of the final circuit module package. The switch actuator has a mating surface adapted to the surface of the channel within the housing, so that the switch is securely retained in the housing prior to assembly of the circuit module package.